


I Don't Need Your Protection

by CrowKing



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Everybody's Happy AU, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, a bit of angst, endgame spoilers, everybody lives au, two alpha males
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Reader is Doctor Strange daughter he just met and his new apprentice. She's turned into a Avenger with Loki, and the God of Mischief gets intrigued with her knowledge in magic. They start dating, and her father don't like it one bit, he won't admit that his little princess is dating, especially Loki. They play the alpha males while trying to protect her on a mission, then she kicks the enemies asses and gets angry with both of them. They apologize to her, and start to get along after that.





	I Don't Need Your Protection

“Will you stop biting your nails? That’s not good for you,” Dr. Stephen Strange said to you. You took your nails out of your mouth and buried your hands in your sleeves.

“Sorry, Dad,” you sheepishly said as both of you exited out of the elevator on the Avengers Compound. You had just been accepted officially as an Avenger and were now meeting your father’s new apprentice. After everything the Avengers had been through, the new goal was only to protect the planet from global attacks.

You were incredibly talented at your own magic because of your father, but you also show something your father doesn’t have—psychic sight. Of course, your father had it too, but he conjured it. Your came naturally to you. You could hear many thoughts all at once or one at a time. 

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were more than happy to let you in on the team.

“I let the sixteen-year old kid join,” Tony laughed, shaking your hand. “What’s another kid?”

“Actually, I’m not a kid, I’m—

You were interrupted by your father who tapped your shoulder. Once you turned, you were faced with your father’s new apprentice. He was very tall. Very tall. His hair was long and dark. He had nice eyes. And oh my god? Was this man so handsome that you couldn’t form more eloquent thoughts? He had nice eyes? Are you fucking kidding? 

You bit your lip. If your thoughts were this dumb, there’s no way you would be talking.

“Y/N, this is Loki,” your father said. “He’s my new apprentice. He will be living with us as well.” You held your breath. No. No, no, no, no, no. Your father never mentioned that. He didn’t say those words in that order. No, you must have misheard him.

Loki smiled down at you, taking your hand and putting his hand over yours. “I’ve heard incredible things about you. I hear you’re very talented at reading minds.”

You nodded, still keeping your mouth shut. 

“May I test it? To see for myself?” Loki let go of you. He straightened his back and kept his eyes locked on yours. “Go ahead. Read my mind.” 

You looked to your father who nodded back at Loki. “Go on. Show him.”

You closed your eyes and focused your energy on Loki. You would think the God of Mischief would have a mental block of sorts, but you reached his mind in seconds. His thoughts spoke only to you.

_“Well, well, well, aren’t you a clever, sweet thing? Color me impressed, darling. Can your father hear us?”_ Loki thought. You shook your head. Loki laughed out loud and continued. _“Well, then. Consider this our little secret, hm? I wouldn’t want your father knowing how pretty I think you are.”_

You felt your stomach dropping and forced a smile.

“I believe, I’ve proved it,” you said to your father.

“She did!” Loki clapped his hands and laughed. “Your daughter is incredibly talented. Perhaps I’ll have two teachers in magic.”

“Soon,” Stephen said guiding the group of you towards a car waiting outside. “She’s not ready to teach just yet.”

Once Loki had the ropes of being Doctor Strange’s apprentice, his attention moved back to you. He often let you wander his mind openly to make his intentions clear.

_“You look so lovely this morning.”_

_“Does your father lecture you this much?”_

_“If you can hear me, tap your fingers.”_

_“I read something that reminded me of you. I left it under your door.”_

_“If you’re wondering, yes I was looking at you like that.”_

_“Why does your father have horrible taste in movies?”_

_“As terrible as this film is, it lets my mind wander to more important things. Like the way you laugh at the terrible humor. I love your laugh.”_

_“Can you hum your favorite song? It’s very calming when you do that.”_

_“Are you alright? You haven’t said a word all day.”_

_“I know your father is yelling at me right now, but I don’t care. Let me take the blame.”_

_“After your father lectures me for the billionth time, could you take me to get this ice cream you keep telling me about?”_

_“I told you to bring a jacket with you, but you refused. Is that because you wanted my jacket? You clever girl.”_

It wasn’t until you and Loki were sent out on an overnight mission that something happened. Of course, your father trusted both of you to gather information in New Asgard about new magic. It was much colder there than it was back in New York. You felt yourself freezing as soon as you stepped foot inside New Asgard.

“Come here,” Loki chuckled to himself. He lounged on the bed inside the guest home of one of Loki’s friends. You stood over the modest stove and tried to warm up.

“I’m fine,” you knew what he was suggesting. You suspected your rising embarrassment would warm you up soon. 

“Come here,” he repeated. “I don’t bite unless you like it.”’

“Loki! Someone could hear us!” 

“Your father’s not around, so who cares?” Loki smirked and closed in the space between you. “As far as I’m concerned we’re alone.” Safe to say, that night was filled with more body heat than you could ever imagine. 

Loki and you tried to keep your relationship a secret, but you were quickly discovered when your father caught you both kissing in secret. He was less than enthused. You had always been his little girl, and to see you with a god made his skin crawl.

“He’s a God, not a man,” he complained to Thor. “I want him gone.”

“He’s harmless,” Thor assured him. “He has nothing but the best intentions for Y/N. Tis, I swear to—

“He uses magic to transport them to exotic places to do whatever couples—I don’t wanna think about it.”

“Loki cares for her. And she is old enough, maybe it’s time to let ‘your little girl’ go?” Thor suggested. Stephen Strange sent Thor into a void for a half hour to think about what he just said. Loki had spoiled you rotten by using magic for everything. Taking you to beautiful places around the world, making clothes that match his, sneaking into your room regardless what cock-blocking spell Stephen put on your door.

Tensions were higher than ever when Stephen found you sleeping in Loki’s arms. You woke up with a grip on your arm.

“Get off of her,” your father growled.

“I’m not doing anything to her. I was only stroking her hair. She needs to sleep,” Loki argued, keeping a hold on you. You opened your mouth to defend yourself until all three of you heard an urgent call from Jarvis.

There was a mission.

All three of you had been quiet the entire time. Every time Loki tried to hold your hand, Stephen would push him away with his magic. You only sat there, trying to deal with the mission at hand. Everyone had been called in because of a breach with SHIELD. Hydra agents were scattered in Russia trying to take the Tony’s new technology.

You dropped in first, letting your anger out by using magic to throw their bodies around. You hated all of this. You didn’t become an Avenger to be daddy’s little girl, and you certainly didn’t become an Avenger to meet boys either. You were gearing up for another hit until you felt a warm bubble form around you. 

The bubble carried you behind your father who was attacking the men you planned to hurt. You started to yell at your father until the bubble moved again. This time it moved behind Loki who put a chain around the bubble to keep you near him. You watched your father retaliate by breaking the chain and having the bubble float near to him. Your body kept falling inside the bubble because both alpha males couldn’t focus on the fight in front of them.

You cursed to yourself and felt the angry energy surge inside of you. When the bubble burst, your body floated in the air. A singular, high-pitched noise rang throughout the Russian forest. All Hydra agents fell to their knees, weakened by the noise. Their ears started to bleed and most of them fell into the snow, unconscious.

When you descended to the ground, both Stephen and Loki immediately ran up to you only to be met with your wrath. You pushed their bodies away with an invisible force sending their bodies into deep snow.

The flight back on the jet was very peaceful and quiet for you. You had isolated yourself in a private room the entire time. 

A week later after a peaceful solitude in the Sanctum, both men came to you slowly.

“After discussing somethings, we have realized a few things and we want to apologize,” Stephen said. Loki approached you with his hands up.

“I’m listening,” you said with venom in your mouth as you used a spoon to stir your tea.

“You’re grown up now. You’re mature enough to be with who you want to be with,” Stephen said, side-eying Loki. “And as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Good. You?”

“You do not need my protection,” Loki admitted. “I am not your knight in shining armor. I apologize for forcing my help onto you.”

“And?” you narrowed your eyes.

“We will get along from now on,” Stephen said for both of them. Loki nodded, slowly lowering his hands. You jumped off your seat with your tea and opened a portal filled with fire, pain, and a darkness that Stephen couldn’t identify.

“The next time any of you get the idea that I’m your princess who needs your help, remember I can throw you in here anytime for as long as I want. Understand?”

That was the moment Doctor Strange realized how powerful his daughter truly was.

That was also the moment Loki fell in love with you. How deliciously dangerous you were indeed.


End file.
